


No Excuses

by englandwouldfalljohn



Series: The Domestic Detective: A Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, accidental pda at a crime scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Sherlock forgot that no one knew about him and John. Now Lestrade is curious. (The Domestic Detective - Part 8)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***I realized that this series would be better off as a single, multi-chapter work. Please see "The Domestic Detective: A Story Through Drabbles" (Now part 1 of the series) for updates. Apologies for the inconvenience/confusion.***

"Let's go, Jawn," Sherlock whined. The case was barely a three.

The consulting detective tugged John's sleeve at the wrist, dislodging his hand from his jacket pocket. He slipped his own cool, dry fingers between the blogger's warmer ones, hailed a taxi with his free hand, and slid into the back seat without breaking the connection.

Only John caught the wide-eyed expression on DI Lestrade's face as they departed the crime scene, and was therefore unsurprised to hear the message tone on his mobile a few minutes later.

_Pub at 7. No excuses._


End file.
